memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Federation Department of Temporal Investigations
The Federation Department of Temporal Investigations, commonly known as DTI, was a section of the United Federation of Planets, tasked with ensuring that time travel events which occurred under Federation jurisdiction were handled within guidelines established to prevent contamination of the timeline. The Temporal Displacement Division was a part of the DTI, responsible for assisting individuals relocated to different time periods. Origins The DTI was created by legislation passed by the Federation Council in 2270 22nd of July, 7:08 PM Greenwich Mean Time , primarily in response to what was seen as Starfleet's cavalier use of time travel in the late 2260s. In 2298, following the Darvash Crisis, the Science Council merged the Chronal Assessment Committee of the Federation Science Council and the Temporal Physics Subgroup of the Anomalous Physics Group into the DTI, creating the modern department. Though officially part of the Federation Science Council, the DTI operated beyond the boundaries of the council's purview, working directly with planetary governments and with Starfleet. Organization The Headquarters of the Department of Temporal Investigations were located in Greenwich, England, part of the European Alliance on Earth. The public section was in a trio of large, semi-detached Victorian houses atop the Prime Meridian. Beneath these buildings, in high-security underground levels, was the bulk of the DTI's operations. The organization was headed by a Director with four Assistant Directors beneath. DTI branch offices were located in San Francisco - which was primarily responsible for investigations involving Starfleet - and in Sadvis on Aldebaran III, amongst other places. Each branch office was headed by an Assistant Director. Another high ranking authority within the organization was the Temporal Investigations Commander. In 2364 a research annex was under construction on Vandor IV. The DTI also maintained a facility called the Eridian Vault, located on the planetoid Eris, where confiscated time-travel devices were secured. And, along with Starfleet, the DTI jointly administered Warlock Station which was a monitoring and research station orbiting the Black Star. DTI agents were placed on the planet where the Guardian of Forever is located, in order to prevent use of the Guardian except for an "extreme emergency". The majority of DTI staff were made up from species known for emotional stability or self-discipline, such as Vulcans, Deltans, Rhaandarites, Zakdorn and Benzites. Humans were a distinct minority. Operations The department used triple-redundant temporal phase discriminators in their data storage devices, called type Mark VII-T, in order to protect data integrity for comparison purposes in detecting timeline changes. The DTI Director issued monthly reports to the Federation Council on temporal issues. The seal for DTI is the familiar UFP outermost wreaths with star field, encircled by an "Ouroboros." This mythical dragon of Old Earth is depicted eating its own tail-a symbol representing eternity. Time, itself is believed to be eternal, or un-ending (with or without a beginning). The department had use of several Starfleet starships over the years. These vessels were attached to the DTI for research and investigation purposes. In 2365, the department initiated a timeship design program for a temporal search and rescue vessel so they could conduct time travel investigations and recoveries without involving general Starfleet personnel. To this end, in 2370, the Thucydides-class entered service. Notable Investigations In 2373, two investigators from the department, Dulmur and Lucsly, arrived on station Deep Space 9, to debrief Captain Benjamin Sisko on a recent time travel incident, wherein Klingon spy Arne Darvin utilized the Orb of Time to take the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] back in time to 2268 in an attempt to assassinate Captain Kirk. After the interview, Dulmur intimated to Sisko that he did not believe that the actions of his crew while in the past constituted a major violation of regulations regarding time travel. Later that same year, Dulmer and Lucsly questioned Captain Jean-Luc Picard regarding the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]'s recent visit to 2063. They followed this up with a post-temporal-violation reconnaissance mission to 2063 via the Guardian of Forever, as well as one to 1996, following up on another temporal incursion by the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. Not long afterwards, Dulmer and Lucsly were assigned to investigate the removal of the Maquis from history. They discovered a temporal alteration caused by a student of the Traveler, and were able to have him restore the original timeline. Later in 2368, DTI began production of a series of space-time detectors with the largest being the Space-Time Anomaly Detection Array over the stable red dwarf designated Cassandra. A year later, they authorized the USS Crick to travel back in time to gather the DNA of a White thendra which went extinct on Alpha Centauri during the planet's industrial age. The ship was successful and the species was reintroduced to the world's ecosystem. In 2376, Dulmer was a supervisor in the DTI's Temporal Displacement Division. That year, he assigned Agent Stewart Peart to escort Starfleet Lieutenant Arex Na Eth, who had come seventy-one years forward in time, back to his home planet. In 2381, Dulmer and Lucsly questioned Captains Typhuss James Kira and Chakotay regarding [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]'s and [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]]'s recent visit to 2153. In 2382, Dulmer and Lucsly questioned Captain John Taggart regarding the [[USS Endeavour (NCC-73657)|USS Endeavour]]'s recent visit to 2266. As of 2373 James T. Kirk had the biggest file on record in the department, with seventeen recorded temporal violations. As such, the Department as a whole had a running joke that went "All temporal investigations lead, eventually, to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]". Ships attached to DTI *[[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)|USS Bozeman]] (NCC-1941) *USS Everett (NCC-72392) *USS Hypatia (NCC-S415) *''Timeship One'' *''Timeship Two'' Violations A partial list of violations of the Temporal Prime Directive: *2286-1986, Admiral James T. Kirk and Enterprise crew *2373-2268, Captain Benjamin Sisko and Defiant crew *2373-2063, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Enterprise crew *2373-1996, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Voyager crew *2381-2153, Captains Typhuss James Kira and Chakotay and their crews *2382-2266, Captain John Taggart and Endeavour crew *2404-2377, Admiral Kathryn Janeway (alternate timeline) Personnel *Director **Reginald Hartwell (sometime after Director Andos' stint) **Laarin Andos (from 2369) **Sornek (until 2369) **Simok (from 2275) **Meijan Grey (2270-2275) *Deputy director **Simok (2270-2275) *Assistant directors **Laarin Andos, San Francisco Branch Office (2331-2369) **Marion Dulmur, undisclosed branch office (some years after 2382) **Farimah Hamidi, Sadvis Branch Office, Aldebaran III (until 2372) **Gelim Kreinns, San Francisco Branch Office (from 2369) **Sonaj, San Francisco Branch Office (from at least 2381) *Instructors **Doctor T'Viss (worked for the department since its founding in 2270) *Agents **Laarin Andos (2309-2331) **Borvala (until 2364) **Chall (2363-2372) **Marion Dulmur (from 2364) **George Faunt (2368-2381) **Teresa Garcia (from 2381) **Anatoli Krakauer (c.2318) **Gariff Lucsly (from at least 2364) **Stewart Peart (from 2376) **Meyo Ranjea (from 2372) **Shelan (2379-2382, erased from time) **Sonaj (from at least 2365) **T'Lem (from 2379) **Wyannis (c.2325) **Stijen Yol (from at least 2370) *Researchers **Virum Kalnota, Head of Research (from at least 2381) **Laarin Andos (from 2275) **Felbog Bu-Tsop-Vee (from 2381) **Rani Mohindra (from at least 2381) **Teyak (from 2381) *Historians **Loom Aleek-Om, Senior Historian (from 2269) *Counselors, Temporal Displacement Division **Clare Raymond (from 2368) *Perfectionist Committee **Michael Lawrence Category:Federation organizations Category:Earth organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Federation agencies